Kiryu VS Gipsy Danger
Kiryu VS Gipsy Danger is a What If? of Death Battle. It features Kiryu from the Godzilla series and Gipsy Danger from Pacific Rim. Description Godzilla vs Pacific Rim! Two heroic robots enter the ring for the first time! Will Kiryu's weaponry save him, or will Gipsy Danger triumph over the cyborg Godzilla? '' Interlude Wiz: Giant robots. The weapon built to stop the Kaiju. '''Boomstick: And two legendary heroic robots are fighting.' Wiz: Kiryu, the cyborg Godzilla... Boomstick: ...And Gipsy Danger, the Mark-3 Jaeger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Kiryu Wiz: The year 1999 saw the arrival of a monster similar to the creature that attacked Tokyo in 1954. Boomstick: It was a second species of Godzilla. Wiz: In response to this new Godzilla's sudden appearance, the Japanese government commissioned the creation of a robotic clone of the monster in order to counter its ever-growing threat. The bones of the original Godzilla were salvaged, the spinal cells underwent controlled mitosis, and a massive machine was built around the skeletal frame in order to create a mechanical Godzilla, nicknamed "Kiryu". Boomstick: Why not just call it MechaGodzilla? Wiz: Weird name aside, Kiryu is legendary. Boomstick: He has two Type 90 Maser Cannons in his mouth. He also has a Battle Pack; twin laser cannons implanted on each arm, equipped with large blades on his wrist attachments that can conduct electricity, rocket boosters that enable limited flying, and is equipped with two shoulder mounted rocket launchers each capable of firing six rockets in the front and eight heat seeking missiles from the sides and back. That's 14 missiles in total. Wiz: He can also charge with energy after gaining speed and ram the opponent with tremendous force. Boomstick: POW! Wiz: He can also extend some of his wires through ports on his neck to latch onto objects. Boomstick: Like using my dick to--''' Wiz: Shut up. Anyway, he can fire off his rocket pack, which is pretty stupid, but once they ram the opponent, imagine a giant grenade being hurled at a Kaiju. '''Boomstick: He can also morph his hand into a drill. Kiryu morphs his hand into a drill and stabs Godzilla Boomstick: Trust me. Don't try this at home. Wiz: But his most devastating attack is the Absolute Zero Cannon. Simply put, it freezes absolutely everything around him. Boomstick: Then how did Godzilla survive it? Wiz: Speaking of Godzilla, Kiryu managed to defeat him. Luke Skywalker: NOOOOOO! Wiz: Yep, you heard right. Kiryu defeated Godzilla. Boomstick: Ranks right up there with Doomsday killing Superman. Wiz: Not exactly killed, you can still hear Godzilla roaring in the ocean, givin he regenerative power, he is probably fine. Boomstick: Wait, so humanity is still at this lizards mercy? Wiz: He is not likely to attack, his whole reason of attacking was to take the old Godzilla's bones back to the sea, for some reason. Boomstick: Maybe he just believes in a proper burial. Wiz: But despite this impressive feat, Kiryu has his limits. Boomstick: Why wouldn't he? Wiz: His power is extremely limited, he ran out while fighting Godzilla. Boomstick: But, with the power of Deus Ex Machina, he was able to regain some of his power in order to freeze Godzilla. Wiz: But Godzilla survived, granted he had a huge wound in his cheat afterwards. Boomstick: His system has a big issue. Wiz: Whenever Godzilla roars or is in danger, Kiryu's "Godzilla side" will take over. Boomstick: Kind of like Flippy turning into a mindless killing machine when he's reminded of the war. Wiz: He was able to learn to protect humanity, he never malfunctioned during his second fight with Godzilla. Boomstick: Like the terminator? Wiz: *sigh* Not really, unlike the terminator he did this on his own. Boomstick: Oh, I guess that's kind of cool. Wiz: Regardless, Kiryu will never give up in battle, he will show no mercy to the enemy, he may just be the best of what the GDF has to offer. Gipsy Danger Wiz: Gipsy Danger is one of the Jaegers built to stop the Kaiju. Boomstick: And despite only being a Mark-3 Jaeger, once he starts fighting, you'll be begging for mercy. Wiz: Gipsy Danger has a trusty plasmacaster, which can burn through Kaiju skin. It also has a sword, which it can use to slice and stab a Kaiju to death. Boomstick: It also has a jetpack, which it can use to fly for a brief moment. It also has a dark matter cannon. Wiz: It also has a coolant, and even a nuclear bomb and a fatal chest ray. Boomstick: Gipsy Danger is a legendary Jaeger, killing 9 Kaiju. 9! Wiz: Gipsy Danger may be the most powerful robot in fictional history. DEATH BATTLE! Kiryu is rampaging New York due to memories of his death in 1954. Then Gipsy Danger arrives. Kiryu roars at Gipsy Danger. Gipsy Danger gets into a battle pose. Announcer: Fight! Kiryu fires his Maser Cannon at Gipsy Danger. Gipsy Danger runs at Kiryu, but Kiryu morphs his hand into a drill and plunges it into Gipsy Danger's stomach. Gipsy Danger stabs Kiryu in the stomach with its sword. Kiryu roars in pain and is forced to move back. Gipsy Danger uppercuts Kiryu. It then readies its elbow rocket. Raleigh: Elbow rocket! Gipsy Danger's A.I.: Elbow rocket engaged. Raleigh: Now! Gipsy Danger tries to punch Kiryu, but Kiryu grabs Gipsy Danger's wrist and fires his Maser Cannon at Gipsy Danger's arm, severing it. Kiryu then grabs Gipsy Danger and carries it into the sky. Kiryu drops Gipsy Danger and readies his Absolute Zero Cannon. Just as Gipsy Danger gets up, Kiryu fires. Gipsy Danger slowly freezes. Kiryu then unleashes his entire arsenal as the freezing Gipsy Danger, destroying it. Kiryu roars victoriously and resumes his rampage. Announcer: K.O.! Boomstick: Freeze, loser! Wiz: Gipsy Danger may have it's trusty weaponry, but Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon saved him in the end. Boomstick: He also defeated Godzilla, who previously beat Gipsy Danger in a Death Battle. There is no doubt he could destroy this Jaeger. ''' Wiz: Gipsy Danger was also damaged by Knifehead, who would easily lose to Kiryu and Godzilla. '''Boomstick: This Jaeger became the Beute twice. Wiz: The winner is Kiryu. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Godzilla vs Pacific Rim Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant